Life in High School
by Angel-the-Dreamer
Summary: Deidara's a hard working orphan Sasori's a rich easy going teenager what happens when Deidara transfer to Sasori school and they cross paths and Deidara ends up working for him all thanks to Sasori's sister Sasodei Rated M for later Chapters mabey
1. The Challenge

This is my first fanfic so go easy on the reviews plz because it might suck to some of u but plz I need the encouragement to continue oh yeah I'll take any suggestions on topics of stories u would like me to write just to let u know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story, but all the other character that are not from Naruto I do own.

* * *

It was the first day of school in a brand new high school for Deidara. He moved to Kohona because he got a great paying job as a singer. Deidara needs the job because he has been living on his own since his parents and sister died in a terrible earthquake back in Iwa. Deidara pick up an old picture from when he was three with him and his mom, dad, and big sister

_Flashback_

_A little three year old boy with short blond hair and ocean blue eyes ran out of the house to play in the woods. His sister ran out on the porch "Deidara come back here you know your not suppose to be in the woods all by yourself!" yelled Syria. "I know but that's no fun come on Syria let me have some fun for once!" Deidara yelled back at her as he crawled into a hallow tree trunk. All of a sudden everything started to shake "What's going on Syria!" Deidara screamed in terror. "Syria get your brother and take cover!" yelled Mary, Deidara's mother. Syria nodded and wobbly ran to where her brother was "Children it's an earthquake take cover, Syria where are you going, no come back you get crushed NO SYRIA." Shouted Deiske, Deidara's father Just then a tree fell down landing on Syria and crushing her right in front of Deidara. His parents got out of where the where taking cover when Deidara screamed just to have the house collapse on them and crush them as well. When it was over Deidara came out of the tree to see Syria, his mom, and his dad dead on the floor._

_End of Flashback_

Deidara put the picture back on his night stand in his new apartment down the street of his new high school. Now of days Deidara had long golden blond hair with some of it covering one of his dull gray eyes. Deidara grab his backpack and his class schedule then headed off to school. He walk out of his new apartment locking the door behind him and then walking out of the building. When he got out side some one ran in to him. "Oh i'm sorry i didn't see you there." Kyra said . Deidara got up and said " It's okay you didn't mean it." "Kyra what did i tell you about talking to strangers." Sasori said coldly " Oh sorry nii-san hi i'm Kyra Akasuna and you are." "Deidara Asmin." Kyra smirked "There nii-san now we're not strangers happy now." "Let's just get to school Kyra."said Sasori harshly "M-k ...... hey why don't you walk with us Deidara that is if you go to the same school as us because we go to Tysuki High School and you." Kyra said cheery "I go to the same school." Deidara said "Yay then let's go." said Kyra happily. They walk to school in silence until Kyra said,"Why don't you walk with us to school everyday Deidara." "I would like that." Deidara said to the redhead. Sasori looked at Deidara in confusion 'We just met him or her and he or she already what's to walk with us to school everyday' Sasori thought. "Hey Akasunas we fucking challenge you to a duel unless you two are fucking chicken!!" "What did you say!!" Sasori and Kyra Yelled in usion then turned around and charge at thier challengers with a confused Deidara looking at the sceen.

* * *

~Clifhanger~

Sorry it's so short Reveiws encourage me to write longer and faster so review plz. and read it to i still take suggestions for next chappters or stories thank you and goodbye


	2. The School

Me: oh I forgot to add Deidara's uns and Kyra's nys in the last chapter so I'm adding them in this one sorry.

Me: Hey everybody I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed to my story so far here's a special shout out to AyumaSiblings once again I wouldn't be writing without them

Me: Well Kyra will you like to do the disclaimer.

Kyra: Sure, Angel-san dose not own Sasori, Deidara, or any of the other Naruto characters ny. She only owns me, Lora, and Tina who me and Nii-san kick there asses ny.

Tina: Hey but you guys cheated.

Lora: Yeah you two fuckin cheated you fuckin cheaters.

Kyra: Well you two-

Me: Will you three stop fighting.

Kyra: Sorry Angel-san ny.

Lora and Tina: Sorry Angel-san.

Me: Now on with the story without any interruptions plz.

Lora: fine here's the fuckin story.

Tina: Here you go with no interruptions.

Kyra: Okay off to school bye-bye for now ny.

* * *

"What the hell is going on un?" Deidara said very surprised and confused. "We're fuckin fighting obviously and Tina and I are winning so fuckin stay out of this ya runt!" Lora said with confidence. Then all the sudden Kyra grabbed Tina and threw her at the bragging Lora. "Take that ny, that's what you get for taking your eyes off your opponent ny." Kyra said flatly. "Your not even my opponent you bicthy whore your brother is." Lora stated matter of factly. "Dose it matter you still took your eyes off of him didn't you ny." Kyra said in mocked tone. With that Tina charged at Kyra with a long ninja sword and out of nowhere Sasori kicked her in her gut. Tina dropped to the floor spitting up blood. While Sasori took out Tina Kyra was stepping on Lora's back with her groving in pain. "Stop un!" Deidara yelled while everyone stared. "Please stop please stop fighting please just stop un." Deidara said looking like he was ready to cry. 'What is up with him or her' Sasori thought "Okay we'll stop." Sasori said softly. "Okay ny we will." Kyra said guiltily. "Fine we'll fuckin stop." Lora said kindly. "Fine for you we will." Tina said sweetly. "Hi I'm Tina Uchiha and this," Tina said while pointing her thumb at Lora "is Lora Tisen." Tina stated. "fuckin pleased to meet you uh what your name girl." Lora said confused. "I'm A BOY!" Deidara said angrily.'oh so its a boy huh' Sasori thought curiosly."And the names Dedara." Deidara said calmly "Let's just get to school before we're all late ny." Kyra said worriedly. They all started running top speed to the giant school campus. "Wow it's huge!" Deidara said in amazement. "Ya it's pretty big isn't it ny." Kyra said slyly. "Hey let' see your classes shall we." Tina said excitedly. Deidara handed her his class scedule." okay you got Science first period English second History third lunch then P.E. fifth Math sixth and you have Art with the junors." tina read aloud. "Wow just like fukin Kyra over there you must be good to be with the juniors when your a sophmor." Lora said amazed. " Uh thanks but there just one problem un i've have no idea how to find my classes un." Deidara stated fustrated. "I'll help you we have all the same classes ny." Kyra said cheerfully. "Thanks un." Deidara said releived. "No problem ny." Kyra statated as they started walking down the hall. "Well this is were we go our separate ways." Tina said kindly. "Bye for ,fuckin, now." Tina and Lora said in usion. "Bye,un,ny." Sasori, Deidara, and Kyra said in usion.

_Time skip_

Deidara and Kyra walk into the Science room. "Oh class looks like we have a new student, well get up here and interduce yourself." Anoko said. Deidara walked up to the front of the class "Hi my name is Deidara Asminun and I transfered her from Iwakerguge high school." Deidara said friendly. "Hello Deidara welcame to the classroom." the class said dully. "Now Deidara you will sit next to Kyra if you like to." Anoko said sternly instead of suggeustively. "It's okay by me." Deidara said uninterested. "Okay class today we are going to be learning about why we humans act the way we do here's a question for anyone willing to answer...... Why do we fall in love ?" Anoko stated curiosly. Five minutes past without anyone saying anything at all then a girl with pink hair raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Hanoro?" Anoko said slowly as if afraid of what she might hear. "Um we love bacause um we want to have some fun in the bed." Sakura stated nervously. "No Miss. Hanoro that'scalled lust not love anyone else?" Anoko said regretfully. "We love because we must we must love because if we do not we will be harsh and cruel and will have cold heart but then again even those with the coldest heart can love it just take someone with a warm enough heart can melt away the cold so we love because no wants to be alone and everyone wants to have someone speical to them to be with that is why we love." Deidara said with a hand over his mouth so his voice sounded different. "Who said that?" Anoko asked surprised that someone actually answered her question.

**_Rrrriiinngg!!_**

"Class dismissed oh and i will figure out who answered that question if it's the last thing I do so hear me i will find you." Anoko said creepily. All the kids ran out of the classroom "Wow Deidara how did you know all that." Kyra said amazed. "How did you know I answered it." Deidara said suprised. Kyra starts to laugh "You just *cough* told me *cough*." Kyra laughed out. Deidara blushed because he was tricked so easily.

_Time skip_

"So what did you think of school brat." Ssori said coldly. "Hey I have a name you know." Deidara said insulted. "Whatever just tell me what you thought of school." Sasori said annoyed. "Fine most of the teachers seem crazy,weird, and only a few are pretty cool and a lot of the students are wierd and creepy so pretty much tis high school is pretty screwed up." Deidara stated honestly. "That's everyone's first impresion on this school but you'll get used to it edventually." Kyra said while shrugging. "I dought it." Dedara said with disbelief laced in every word.

* * *

Me: There you go a longer and new chapy hoped you liked it all flames will be used to burn the fire wood or my dreaded homework so i can work on this story more oh and flamer will have to deal with the Rough Roals.

Kyra: That would be me, Lora, and Tina and i'm the leader.

Lora: Who said you get to be the leader.

Kyra: Fine if you got a problem with that will have the leaders vote.

Tina: Just vote on the poll that Angel will make later on her profile who you want to be the leader of thr Rough Roals will it be Kyra, Lora, or me Tina.

Me: you decide who will be the leader and also reveiw on the story Voting will end on April 29th my bithday in other words happy reading.


	3. The Job

Me: I am so sorry everyone for such a late update but with my cousin movin in to live with me, all the track meets, Plays for the Drama Club, School, Homework, Afterschool program, me bein sick, and with the big Star test a week a way I'm sorry to say that this chapter is goin to be the last updated for a while i am just up to my neck with things i have to get done with then write

Kyra: WHAT NY! This is going to our last adventure for a while ny. Oh by the way meet my new friend ny and Angel-san's lates creation Luna Memnori ny!

Luna: Could you please stop sayin ny Kyra-master it's gettin on my nerves.

Kyra: Sorry i can't it's a habbit ny.

Me: Well before we start the story Luna since your new here why don't you do the disclaimer. ^-^

Luna: I'll pass.

Me: Luna i said do the disclaimer and when i say do the disclaimer i mean do the disclaimer. o

Luna: Fine. Angel dosen't own Naruto or anyone from it or any of the songs either.

* * *

_RRRRRiiiiiinnnnggggggg rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggg rrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg_

Deidara walk to the ringing phone and picked it up "Hello is this the new singer we hiered from Iwa ny?" an all to familiar voice greeted him. "Yes that's me un. Wait Kyra is that you un?" Deidara said confidently then surprised. "Yes this is she ny. But how do you know me ny? WAIT DEIDARA IS THAT YOU NY!?" Kyra half questoned and half screamed into his ear. "Ow un yes it's me Kyra un. Did you have to scream though un?" Deidara implied. "Sorry ny. Ok come over right awayny to start your new job k ny. You have the card it has the adress so you shouldn't get lost ny." Kyra said just before she hung up. "Looks like I'm startin the job early." Deidara said a little nervous.

_Time skip_

"Well this looks like the place un." Deidara said to the cab driver. "How much do I owe you un?" Deidara asked her. "For you it's free of charge because your barly startin your job k." She said. "Ok un." deidara said with a smile. Deidara walk up to the front gates pushing a button by accident and the next thing he knows is that he is tackled to the ground by none other than Kyra "Oh i'm sorry I didn't see you there ny. OH ny! It's you Deidara come in come in ny." Kyra said excidetly. Kyra ran inside with Deidara right behind her the next thing Deidara knew was that he got pushed onto a stage "Mom ny, Dad ny, Sasori ny! The new singer is here the one I hiered ny!" Kyra yelled. Then a tall red hair man and a beautiful black haired woman walked in Deidara presummed they were Kyra's parents and then Sasori walked in. "Okay Kyra who's the new singer?" Sasori asked coldly. "Hehehe Sasori don't you reconize him it's Deidara ny." Kyra anounced. "Ok let's hear him sing sweetie." said Kyra's father. "Ok you ready Deidara ny. It's time for you to sing ny." Kyra shouted. Deidara steped out of the cutain walked up to the mic and started to sing.

_"I woke up it was seven waited til eleven just to figure out that no one would call i think i got a lot of friends but i don't hear from them what's another night all alone when your spending _

_it every day on your own and here it goes I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare i'm i know nobody cares cause i'm all alone in the world is having more fun than me.............................and_

_maybe when the night is dead i'll crawl into my bed staring at these four walls again i'll try to think about the last time i had a good time everyone got's somewhere to go and here i goes_

_i'm just a kid and life is a nightmare i'm just a kid i know that it's not fair nobody cares because everyone in the world is having more fun than me_"

"Stop look kid your really good but can't you sing anything happier by the way call me Mrs. Akasuna if you get a job." Mrs Akasuna said dis appointed. "Yes i can un." Deidara said defending hisself.

_"Well i just heard the news today seems my life is gonna change i close my eyes begin to pray then tear of joy stream down my face with arms wide open under the sunlight welcome to this place _

_i'll show you everything with arms wide open................. with arms wide open well i don't know if i'm ready to be-"_

"Stop stop that is perfect perfect ok which one of you want him Because if none of you want him i'll take him." Mrs Akasuna announced. Deidara looked at everybody a little confused when all of the sudden Kyra broke the silence. "I would take him but i already have a maid remember Luna ny. Can i please take her to school please ny." Kyra implied/begged. "I'll Take him as my maid since we're out of butler uniforms Deidara will have to wear a maid's uniform." Sasori said with a smirk "Ok my little Scorpling any thing for you." Mrs Akasuna said and then exited the room with Mr. Akasuna and Kyra. "What un! What do you mean i'm your maid un!" Deidara shouted in surprise. "You heard me your my maid and you have to wear a maid outfit." Sasori said matter of factly and with a smirk on his face. Deidara just wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face and that's just what he was going to do until Sasori said something that left him speechless. "You will refer to me as master from now on Deidara." Sasori said as his smirk grew bigger. "Never un. I'll never call you master." Deidara said enraged. Sasori's smirk fell as he spoke"Well your goin to have to call me something." Sasori responded while glaring at Deidara. "Sasori no Danna un. That's what i'll call you Danna un." Deidara said in defeat. " One more thing you have to do what ever i say even at school is that clear Dei-dar-a."Sasori said with victory. "Yes un it's crystal clear Danna." Deidara chocked out. Then Kyra walked into the room i got your uniform Deidara ny."Kyra shouted with what seemed like excitment. Deidara stared in horror at the extremly short maids dress in front of him. "OK un. I think i'm goin home now." Dedara said before he started to walk off the stage. "DEIDARA NY!" Kyra shouted which of corse made Deidar stop and turn around. "You live here now with us so this is your home ny." Kyra said cheerfully. Deidara smiled but then it droped and he spoke "What's the catch un." he said exspectin the worse. "Not much ny. You just have to do what Sasori says and make him happy." Kyra said with a shrug. Deidara sighed "Ok un. but what about my stuff un." Deidara asked curiously. "It's already here the cab driver that drove you here was my maid luna ny and she got all your stuff while you were singin ny." Kyra said very proud of herself. "Children it's time for bed and Scorpling show your maid to your room ok." Mrs. Akasuna yelled. "OK MOM." Sasori screamed. " Night everyone ny." Kyra yawned while walking to her room. "Follow me all your stuff is already in my room."Sasori said while streaching. "Yes Danna un." Deidara replied sleepily while following Sasori. Once they got inside thier room Sasori went straight to the bed and the **only bed. **"Um where do i sleep un?" Deidara asked. Sasori just patted to the spot next to him. Deidara stood there for a minute or two but just gave up took off his shirt and crawled next to Sasori in bed. Deidara snuggled up to Sasori and then fell into darkness.

* * *

Me: Finally a little action but he did it unconsiously and won't remember it they still don't have feelins for eachother READ & REVEIW

Kyra: Angel will not write the next chapter until she get 5 reviews for this chapter only.

Luna: I hate you right now Kyra-master

Me: Once again soooooo sorry i took so long to update hope you enjoyed it and i'm not goin to put them together that fast hehe.

Me: I put a poll up on my profile for you to decide if i should give up on this story or not it's your choice


End file.
